eqgroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Guidelines
Belo'w are our guidelines. The reason some are above the “EQG Guidelines” header is because they are recent additions and will be folded into the bullet points later. All are equally important. RP Tips are there to help new RPers but rereading them may refresh your memory.' There's no magic in the EqG, except with the Mane 6 in the most extreme circumstances. This is a cartoony version of the real world. Only minor displays of cartoon physics are allowed. Only certain characters are exempt from this. This also goes for super science. ''' '''Your characters are high school students. It's rare they'll live by themselves without any type of adult supervision if they're younger than 18. If they're an orphan, they'd live with relatives or be the ward of the state, that means an orphanage or foster care. Even if their parents are “away a lot,” they just can't leave their child alone. That's called neglect and is illegal. You don't have to make accounts for your character’s legal guardians, you just need to mention them from time to time. Just a note, we have a good teacher to student ratio right now. However, with the new movie coming this fall, we expect an influx of new student characters, we’ll need new teacher characters. We’ll be looking for new ones this summer. Support staff is always welcome. For a list of teachers and their classes go here . EQG’s RP GUIDELINES * If you’re new, we recommend you watch us for awhile, a week is a good length, to see how things are done here. * There is no Twilight Sparkle in EqG. She and Spike left at the end of the movie and the ones mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the movie live elsewhere. We will not recognize any Twilight Sparkles because the Manes and the Mods believe that she would be detrimental to the dynamic of our Manes, those being Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, & Sunset Shimmer. This also means no Spikes. Our recognized Manes are @EQG_Applejack, @EQG_Rares, @EQG_Sunset, @EQG_Dash, @EQG_Fluttershy, & @EQG_Pinkie. * We have recognized Manes and canon characters. We will not recognize copies of canon characters we already have. If you want to make a show derived character, please ask @EQG_Mod or @EQG_Moderator if one already exists. * Please Keep RP to a rating of G: PG is okay every now and then, but remember that we are based off of a children’s show and movie. Please maintain the feel of the show, by keeping the rating low. * Heavy violence is restricted: Keep the violence cartoony, like with fight clouds. Thrown objects, like pies and such are okay. Nothing involving massive amounts of blood, or actual death on camera. This includes animals. * No grimdark situations: Like above, we are based on a kid’s cartoon. No psycho-killers or kidnappings or apocalypses. * Keep romance romantic: Pecks on the cheek, hand hold, light kisses, even on the lips are okay. No heavy make out sessions and NO SEX. Also, don’t expect a relationship with one of the manes. It’s up to the player if they want to do that. * Alcohol and drug abuse is prohibited: PERIOD. * No weapons: Squirt guns are fine, so are paintball guns and lazer tag like guns when used for their respective games. Bows are fine if you’re on the archery team or practicing archery. * Please no swearing: Again, keep it G. Darn, crud, and the like is okay. We’ll also take a “Holy Crap” as long as you sound like Strong Bad when saying it. ;-) * Don’t Teleport Around: Give a good and logical reason for why you are there. “Because I’m Pinkie Pie (or Cake Sprinkles)” is only usable by Pinkie Pie (or Cake Sprinkles). Time jumps are okay. Just make sure you RP it in your tweet. Also, don’t just pop up inside someone’s house or private rooms if you do not know them in character. * Don’t crowd: This means that when you see a mane on, don’t all try to RP with them at once. Give them space. This is also true for other popular show derived characters and OCs. * Follow and interact with who you like: Remember, though that our universe is EQG_. Everyone else are in other universes and we generally do not cross universes. * When communicating via text or email, please use brackets [ ]. It helps denote when you’re using technology. This is the only way you can RP with more than one person in different locations. * OOC stands for Out of Character. If you need to or want to speak out of character please use double parentheses. i.e. ((Good morning, Wondercolts )) or ((Going AFK, goodnight)) Also, double slashes // is also acceptable to denote OOC. Please don’t OOC too much. It takes away from the RP. If you want to have a conversation with another player OOC take it to DMs. * There are several ways to denote actions. One of the most common is using asterisks **. Place what your character is doing between them and what they say outside of them. Example: *He takes a sip of his milkshake* Wow, that’s good. Or, don’t use asterisks, and place dialog inside quotation marks. Example: He takes a sip of his milkshake. “Wow, that’s good.” * No new half-pegasi without Mod or Moderator permission, same with an MLC corgis. * We will not recognize any bat versions of Manes, Canon or Original characters. * There are no magical animals in EqG. If you want to be a magical animal from the show, then you need to be the next closest real world non-talking equivalent. * Crossovers are tolerated but play them at your own risk. They may not be recognize by other players. If you are playing a character with a lot of magic or powers in their world, remember this is a non-magic, non-powers world, and you’ll have to adjust your character accordingly. Character Guidelines * Do not outstrip the main cast at their talent: This means that your OC shouldn’t be better at doing what the main cast does than they are. You shouldn’t be more studious than Twi, you shouldn’t be more fabulous than Rarity, etc. * Other Races: There’s no one to really stop you from playing a Dog, like spike, or a cat. But do keep in mind that the majority of the characters in the RP are human, and so you’ll lose a lot of opportunity for interaction. * We’re playing Cartoon High Schoolers: Really, just keep it simple. You shouldn’t have someone who has gone through wars, nor have a great deal of drama in general. You shouldn't be playing a dimension crosser, weird alien or robot. We’re pastel teenagers. * Again, your characters are high school students. It's rare they'll live by themselves without any type of adult supervision if they're younger than 18. If they're an orphan, they'd live with relatives or be the ward of the state, that means an orphanage or foster care. Even if their parents are “away a lot,” they just can't leave their child alone. That's called neglect and is illegal. You don't have to make accounts for your character’s legal guardians, you just need to mention them from time to time. * Antagonists are fine: But keep them cartoon based and in line with that idea. A great way to find examples of antagonists is to look at MLP:FiM.. Antagonists should be more along the lines of cartoon villains at worst, bullies at best. * Use common sense: For example, if you’re going to make a ripoff, at least try to convert it to fit the guidelines. * Pinkie Pie: Pinkie is kind of a special exception to the rules. She’s oddly capable of breaking both physics and the fourth wall. Just because she can, doesn’t mean you get to. RP Tips * Don’t front load the @ mention. When you do this, people who follow you but don’t follow the character you are mentioning won’t see the tweet. If you need to use the mention, make it a part of the action, i.e. *he look @eqg_Moderator* or as their name, i.e. Hey, @eqg_Moderator, what’s up, or put it at the end of the tweet, usually in parentheses, i.e. (@eqg_Mod). * If you are new, be patient. The other characters didn’t get all of their followers overnight. Also, please don’t beg for RP. If your character is new to Canterlot, you don’t know anyone, so you don’t have anyone’s phone numbers. You shouldn’t randomly text someone you don’t know. *Make sure the character you want to interact with is somewhere you can see them. If they are in their house and you don’t know them in character, you can’t just appear in their house. Also, you can’t jump into someone else’s text conversation unless you were texted first. Remember, you don't have people’s phone numbers if you don’t know them yet.